


Crispy Night - "Toiles"

by Tlsp_Milex_is_Real



Category: Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlsp_Milex_is_Real/pseuds/Tlsp_Milex_is_Real
Summary: On the last night of the Crispy Tour while in Scotland, Miles with Tom, lead singer of Buzzard Buzzard Buzzard shared not only music, laughter and alcohol.[Events take place in September 2019]
Kudos: 1





	Crispy Night - "Toiles"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(+18) Crispy Night - "Toiles"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648211) by _monkeyandturtle_ in Wattpad. 



> I have created this translation, it is not very good, I am not good in English, but I really wanted you to read it.
> 
> I have many more stories in Spanish in my Wattpad account. I also have my main story called "Milex is real, a wrong side of life". If you know some Spanish, I invite you to come in and read.
> 
> Thanks to all I hope you like my story.
> 
> Wattpad Account: _monkeyandturtle_

The Crispy Tour ended that night on October 19 in Scotland, Edinburgh and its opening act were the currently great Buzzard Buzzard Buzzard.

Miles was eager and excited for the end of that mini tour, not only for the madness of all those crazy fans by his show who shouted his name in each song and sang the powerful melodies of his new songs, if not, why He would know that after finishing that euphoric night he could go partying with the entire band in addition to having the opportunity to invite his new and beloved favorite group that brought with him an outgoing and peculiar frontman character: Tom Rees, who captivated since the first time to Miles with his "art subtle".

Miles Kane and his acclaimed new tousled blonde hair accompanied his white shirt with sublimated salmon print "Crispy" letters in black overalls and silver high-heeled boots, along with that flirty and characteristic look that he himself did not notice.

Tom, tall, very thin boy with light eyes and curly hair, he came to the dressing rooms to greet Kane.

Thousands upon seeing the musician arrive did not hesitate to approach to start a conversation with content focused mainly on music trying to account in Tom's eyes for his desire to see him playing his guitar, dancing and singing the verses of his songs with great emphasis and twisted passion.

After that moment was present in the eyes of Kane and his band, it was time to start a last show that would reach the fans in an estimated twenty minutes.

Before entering that stage, Miles was alone in his dressing room getting ready, he was looking for his black boots to use with his overalls since since he was dark he wanted to keep his outfit more combined than contrasted.

Opening his suitcase, he found the red star velvet shirt from (Starman Shirt) Phix Clothing that he had previously worn.

Miles failed to notice that the door to that dressing room was open, when from one moment to the next he looked back and saw Tom Rees standing before him. Rees looked Kane in the eye in an insinuating way, after he looked with desire at that previous mentioned garment.

-Are you getting ready? - Rees asked

\- You scared me old man, yes, that it.- Miles smiled to Rees

"I don't think you should change, you look divine that way, the overalls and boots make a planetary contrast."

Miles laughed before Tom's eyes when he heard the term "planetary", he had never heard it before and it was quite funny for him.

"That shirt looks spectacular,  
you let me?"- Tom asked, clicking his tongue to make way for a warm response.

-I would like you to use it, I know you would look much better with it on - assured Miles

Tom laughed at Kane's words, he felt attractive that night so he decided to try on that shirt by removing his in front of Miles, the latter he blushed when he saw from the torso up slim but appetizing body of  
the "three B" singer.

Tom was buttoning himself from above, slowly descending through the following buttons on that garment, which Miles owned.

Reaching the middle of it, he realized that Miles was looking at him enough to think that he was very anxious to appreciate his shirt outside that body, but he did not hesitate and his personality made his hands look for one of Miles's and guide it moderately fast to his abdomen imploring in low tone - "can you help me?" - to finish in a few minutes with Miles on top of his compact figure.

??

Only five minutes had passed and "Toiles" were kissing in a soft and cautious way, the dressing room door should not be closed with the key for any reason, it would look strange to the others, all knowing that the BBB vocalist was excessively homosexual.

"are you sure about this, dear?"  
Tom asked, perhaps thinking that Miles would have much more to lose if someone found out.

"I don't have to explain to anyone. Keep going.."  
Miles ask for

As the minutes passed, it was time for Miles to get on the stage. Before leaving, Miles offered Tom to keep the soft garment on, not for not wanting to wear it now that he was already in Tom's figure, neither for wanting him to remember him, not even because of that prolonged lip encounter in both mouths, Miles just did it because he loved his friends and colleagues as much as the music itself and he knew that this present would be important to Tom and when using it he would, always remember Miles Kane and surely those lips that looked for him uneasily and even for weeks now.

Miles expected more from Tom after the show ended, that was a fact.

-If you want your shirt after the show, you will have to do me a favor- Tom said

Miles knew what the true meaning of "doing a favor" to Tom was, so he just laughed and didn't want to demonstrate how nervous and fiery the tall young man had made him when launching such a word trying to hide the shame.

??

When the time came for the show, as was the custom in Miles, he delivered that magic and uncontrollability, showing himself as if it were the last and most important presentation of his entire life.

From one moment to the next and without a guideline, Miles decides to call Tom on stage to sing a Daft Punk song with him, making the tall boy's skeleton move as if that song were the gayest anthem in history.

With this, Miles was saying everything, that sustained eye contact on both faces made expressing himself beautiful for both of them. Miles watched Tom dance from head to toe, his hip and pelvic movements had him thousand, but he know he had to finish the show first.

When the song ended, Miles fired Tom and Tom left the stage, going to the locker room immediately.

??

It was twelve o'clock that Saturday night.  
The Edinburgh show at The Liquid Room nightclub ended.

To have been the opening act for Miles in that presentation in that room had given the extreme intrigue to Tom, longing to know Kane more deeply.

Back to the dressing rooms, the musicians and Miles ran into Rees at the exit of him dressing room, but they heading for his own. Vicky, Nat and Doom entered, but Tom stopped Kane from his forearm to speak to him in a low tone close to his ear:

\- My dressing room is on the other side, if you like they can come to the party with us - invited "the curly man", revealing teeth with his face drunk.  
Miles had consumed quite a bit of alcohol as well and was sure to want to keep drinking even more when he got to Tom "and his band's" party.

The boys shared in Miles's dressing room and Miles only decided to go and enjoy his drunkenness where those "supporting neighbors" admittedly that they musician fans of excesses lovers to danced and laughed.

Without hesitation Tom is a sexy guy, and Miles knew that perfectly, for the same reason he was glad to be in his dressing room that Saturday night, not to mention the "great talent" that slim man possessed.

??

As the hours passed, Tom and his band were having fun together with Miles, but Tom's musicians were so "turned on" that they wanted to go for a while to share drinks and dance with Victoria, Nathan and Domjohn in the other dressing room.

At that time the colored lights did their thing as they spun, hitting the faces of "Toiles" directly as Miles poured more vodka into his glass and Tom danced, moving presumably trying to catch Kane's attention.

Miles put the bottle of the distillate aside to get close to the great dancer who moved to the beat of 80s music.

-What are you drinking? - Kane consulted in the ear of the curly boy

-What? - Rees replied when he didn't hear the musician.

\- What is the drink you are drinking? Miles repeated smiling.

Tom approached him, putting his hand on Kane's shoulder.

-Ahh, it is blueberry vodka, -he answered with a soft nuance- I like it much more than the natural one when he is unaccompanied, I prefer something sweeter.- said the latter, running his fingers quickly and gently over Kane's chin almost providing a faint caress.

Miles felt a little greedy but ready to continue, he realized that Tom was not easy but he was not a very difficult person either to get.

From one moment to the next, the music became slow, Tom shamelessly raised his hand calling Kane to dance more together, Miles was not ashamed and nodded taking the tall young man as if they were going to dance a kind of tango, Tom laughed while Miles did the same to see him happy,  
they were absurd movements, the music was slow but not exactly for that type of musical genre, Miles in a time stepped on his right foot to Tom and he immediately  
He released the blonde's boy hands to scream like a monkey.

"It hurt, " ,  
Tom said, infected with Miles's laughter. Kane apologized with his cheeks reddened from the alcohol.

"Realy Sorry," Miles said Laughting

Almost finished the song Tom looked at him from head to toe standing in a somewhat mannered position saying -there is a balcony, shall we smoke? - 

While Kane approved the questioning of that slim and attractive man Tom came forward wiggling his butt with his glass in his hand.

While trying to open the window for Miles, Kane to drop his glass in the floor along with his now soaked cigar, then, Miles rushed to help him open that giant window.

-Then here is no fix for this- He stated while noticing how Tom had his complete hand on his forehead regretting that accident.

"I'm an idiot, " Tom  
he blamed himself, both of them being outside the balcony, noticing a laugh from Kane.

"Don't mock, " she spoke in a low tone, clicking her tongue about to laugh along with him.

Kane took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, opening it to bring Tom closer to him, slowly removing his mocking face.

-For this what we came this place, wasn't we? - She raised her eyebrows inciting the blonde to desire seeing him laugh and wet his lips with his tongue.

Tom took the cigar and Miles lit it to smoke together. The cold by this date and at that time of night was already beginning to be felt and Miles and Tom knew it.

After a short conversation and almost both of them finishing their cigarette, Tom moved closer as he looked more closely at Kane's overall.

-I have a doubt, turn around- he said - turning the blonde boy looking at the back, when doing this he noticed the initials "MK" thinking that that was a nice detailsewn on the garment. 

Rees took advantage and looked further, his eyes wanted that small but palpable butt of Kane that of course for Tom looked quite appetizing. After that, Miles turned around, getting very close to the tall boy's lips. Tom now began to touch Miles's suit from the front, paying enough attention to the seams while Miles looked contentedly inhaling the cigarette smoke.

-You must have a handkerchief, it would look good on your neck.- he advised-  
Miles intertwined explaining to take that garment with him to use it occasionally in some other outfit but just finishing his sentence Tom took hold of both hangers of Miles's dark suit leaning him towards his figure with both bodies close and due to its great height he see the "Crispy" stamped on his shirt to say to Miles - "Do you want to feel how crisp it really is ?" - and thus begin to kiss him in a not very delicate way, assuming before him in this way his deep wanting to own it completely.

Miles answered the kiss eagerly, but only for a few seconds, after that he stepped aside.

"They can come at any time."

-Now is when you are worried? Tom asked

-Not really, but ..-

Tom heard his words and smiled from ear to ear at Miles responsible for a voluptuous sexual appetite.  
he i knew it that Miles wanna that.

Tom looked around, trying to find somewhere to be able to fornicate freely and insanely on a par with Miles.

He wet his lips to propose

-My apartment, we can rent a room there, there is a balcony. -he smiled

His perverted but innocent face too, implied that Tom could not wait to do it on the balcony of some tall building, perhaps it was a fantasy that he had not yet fulfilled, and to think that if for some reason in that hotel they found out that two men were fucking uncontrolled in the middle of the night on the balcony of an apartment would surely be controversial, in all cases Rees was not affected in the least by deciding to go out with Miles for a taxi to the hotel, calling by phone to boys from his band and Kane's, explaning that they had both gone with different girls to different places and would spend the night outside. 

A perfect crime without marked evidence.

???

There was no time to serve champagne, whiskey or wine, there was no time for anything other than the enjoyment and sexual desire. 

They hadn't even done more than kiss on that second-floor balcony in that room, knowing they both wanted anal and oral sex.That's why they arrived at Tom's hotel, couse he knew no one would go back there all night.

As they kissed, Tom brought Miles's suit closer to his figure again, this time fearlessly grasping like two relaxation massage balls Kane's bottom for removing from his mind wanting to touch faster the hardened part of the blond boy.

-You've exercised, I see. - Said the boy wearing the shirt with stars . Miles was already burning and decided to start removing Tom's shirt but his nerves prevented him from doing it quickly, on the contrary he was disturbed and began to tremble, then the curly-haired boy took the other boy's hands - "I will, then you will do" the rest " - he said making Miles watch Tom guide his eyes from his chest to his crotch.

The prominent bulge of both musicians was already showing evident tension.

Seconds ticked by and Tom finished unbuttoning the shirt, taking it off completely lying on the bed, standing in front of Miles smilingly shaking his head at him as he looked at the boy's suit.  
He loved that overoll from the first time he saw it, , he wanted to take it away from Miles little by little and in a very delicate way, making the boy with the little ring in his left ear began to get hotter than he already was "You are very slow, but that is exciting me"- Miles said to Tom when Reed already lowered the unbuttoned overalls to Kane's hips and Miles raised his arms to let himself remove the white shirt with his salmon letters "Crispy" printed,  
revealing her slim but well-groomed figure in front of the light-eyed boy .

The man who velvet shirt gave a short sigh at the sight of the abdomen and the Miles chest "Ugh"- he said - "amazing".-

Kane looked smug biting his lip expecting more from Tom.

When the wait was endless, Tom decided to immediately remove the rest of the dark overalls to Miles making him sit on the bed to just remove his beautiful platinum boots from his feet.

" You should have taken them off earlier, " laughed the curly, thinking that Kane's boots had been removed a long ago.

Miles took them off but left his socks on and spoke to Tom making him laugh loudly

"I heard that men rarely take off their socks when he are very anxious or afraid that are not going to last long , I will leave them to see what happens"  
Miles wanted to tell Tom indirectly that he feel comfortable at his side., so that he He could do what Miles implored him to do and also what Tom wanted with immense desire.

Between warm laughter from both Tom was already naked. Miles took off what was left of his overalls from the torso down, Tom decided to hasten the act and grabbed his garment to lower it all causing Miles to finally remove it completely from his skeleton.

" Don't get up," said Tom, referring to being stunned in that bed to be able to abuse Miles everything he wanted by removing the underpants with his teeth little by little with little nerveus chuckles from Kane.

" I can't help it, " Miles snapped, glancing sideways at the fiery man with the blue iris that showed his teeth as he approached Miles, having already removed the garment that prevented him from having Miles's member in his hands to lick it as if it were a delicious flavor ice cream. Tom's favorite.

Tom's time had come, to seize the body of the Miles Kane. Miles closed his eyes creating a quick lick on his lips.

Finally Tom desperately ate the member of Miles as if it did not exist tomorrow, drinking each drop of his freshly-out pre-liquid that was repeatedly falling through the hole of the urethra to spill only to his glans since, with his Repetitive movement of the tongue Tom did not drop a single drop further, maintaining eye contact with Kane watching him smile from time to time.

Tom was already prepared.

After having sucked from several sides enjoying completly Miles's apparatus, released a last saliva listening to Miles alluding to the lubricant.

"It's in the..".- but Miles could not finish the speech, as he felt his male member enter completely through the slim man's.

Tom began to move in such a delightful way for Miles that he was almost making the sock history come true, but Miles he wanted not to think about it by wanting to focus only on holding his member "on his feet" for many more minutes than he estimated.

Miles's "twins" collided in Tom's butt and Tom felt a slight tickle that caused more pleasure, promptly reaching to jerk off himself and launch his first spurt of sperm straight into the man with dyed hair.

The following were somewhat smaller falling directly down the abdomen and chest of Kane who laughed with his eyes closed to feel the warm cum in part of his face, Tom continued with unbearable movements for Miles while that liquid spread on the blonde boy came down from his face to his mouth and Miles decided to run his tongue to lick what he could. He tasted Tom's semen and found it deliciously sweet.

Tom continued with one of his hands on his member still jumping on Miles, while the latter moaned insane feeling that round white ass of that beautiful and peculiar musician. - Come on, i wanna your cum in my ass - Tom said placing both hands on his head and moving his hips sideways to tighten his buttocks much more on Miles's virile member making him gasp with pleasure seeing him finally finish precisely as Tom wanted, inside his rectum .

" I need to do it there, " Tom said, taking Miles by the hand to get him out of bed and take him towards the balcony of that hotel floor where he was staying with the other "Buzzards."

After a few minutes Miles entered without lubricant in Tom listening to crazy moans similar to that of a girl, Miles closed his eyes and felt the rectum of a lady squeezing his member, Tom kept asking for more hard while standing on the balcony, nearby was a masseter who He promptly fell silent, leaving an impression on both faces.

While they fucked they laughed, it was an entertaining night for the two of them, Miles was lashing out at Tom and in turn asking him if he imagined someone breaking the brain with that masseter.

The enjoyment grew in each laugh that both gave.

Miles finished hearing the tall man's moans repeatedly and pulled out his penis to cum on the thin man's spine, smearing part of the balcony floor with the rest of the semen that shot out.

Miles's sigh was like a release for the wavy one boy.

??

Once the act "Toiles" was completed, they went to the room to lie on the bed and rest for a while.

" It wasn't bad at all bi boy" - Rees commented proclaiming Kane's assumed bisexuality.

Miles laughed and memories of him and Alex immediately came to mind.

Miles and Tom showered and lay down for a while to talk about the recently finished mini tour. Tom had tried a Miles's body part, the most important part perhaps, and was satisfied.

For his part, Miles felt it was time to go.  
He decided to get up in bed, but before goodbye he wanted to give Tom his red velvet shirt.

He would not miss her, and if he did, at the same instant, those wet memories of that type would come to mind that, instead of Alex, made him feel full of happiness filling with immense energies to be able to minimize again something that he already understood, Alex was being part of his past, that was what Miles wanted and was finally achieving

After so much, his mind and heart were taking Alex out of his life just as Alex had for so long with Miles wounding his feelings with his many repeated acts of Scary and insecurity.

His days were changing for the better and forgetting the Sheffield boy for a while would do him a profound good.

Maybe these it wouldn't be enough to remove all the memories, but that tour and specifically the last night was sure, it had been the most crisp for Miles in many ways of the word.


End file.
